


Starting over

by sumiiii0613



Category: generations - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Kudos: 9





	Starting over

这是小森隼人生的二周目。  
他不明白自己过得顺风顺水的人生为什么会突然在二十岁那年重启，然后睁开眼，他从法国回到了东京，自己刚上京的那天。  
他想着让一切都和从前一样，他会在刚升上高二那年和白滨亚岚表白，在一起，然后像一周目那样，两人成为队友一起出道，余生的大半都会一起度过。  
这是神给他开的个玩笑，让他带着20岁的记忆变回了十多岁的自己。  
他对神明一直抱着又不信，又不敢不信的观点，为这事白滨还曾经嘲笑过他不止一次。  
相比起来白滨就对自己非常坦诚，被街上的星探挖角进入EXPG之后，人生一路比开挂还开挂。  
他原本就是小森求而不得的对象，也正因如此，一周目时白滨笑着接受的小孩的表白，无意间巨大地改变了小森的人生轨迹。  
而这一切是小森到了二周目才总结出来的，可以的话他希望自己一辈子都不要知道白滨于他的重要性。  
他不知道自己有没有迎来第二次的20岁，他的记忆里只有水，冰冷的水。  
他不知道那是不是海洋，但是没有人来救他，他就这样一点点沉下去，沉沦下去。  
第二次的人生里，他没能抓住自己的转机，他被最后一株稻草压在了生活的脚底下，不得翻身。  
“对不起…隼”  
从那天之后也过去好几年了，已经第二次19岁的小森嘲笑自己，明明已经有了奖将近30年的人生阅历，为什么思考方式还是像十几岁的小孩一样没有一点长进。  
他错了，从他提前向白滨表白的那一刻开始，他就错得彻彻底底。

二十岁的阅历和头脑加上十几岁的身体机能，这的确是桩大好事不错。  
他因此收获了个舞蹈天才的称号，他自己也对此得意洋洋，在EXPG上课的时候也更加认真，结果就是收到了EXPG发来的教员邀请函，高一那年他就开始在中务身边当辅助教员了。  
生活过得过于充实的后果，就是高二开学的那天他才想起，他已经很久很久没有和白滨联络过了。  
他脑海中上一周目的记忆开始一点点浮现，一周目的小森也是个努力勤奋上进的孩子，他在别人眼中几乎和白滨是捆绑出现，比考拉和桉树还密不可分。  
小森那天放学回到家，想起这档子事就打开了line。  
和白滨的聊天界面停留在几个月前，对方给自己发来祝贺当上教员助理的消息。  
他们之间什么时候变得只剩这些寒暄和客套话了？  
小森不知道，他对此不太开心。  
明明自己变得更优秀了，为什么却离自己爱的人更远了？  
他反思自己一直没和对方交流感情这事，倒是忘了很重要的一件事。  
这周目他们根本就没有过那么亲密的关系，不曾，也从未产生一周目那样朦胧的感情。  
临睡前泡着澡的小森倒是终于想起来这事了，可惜已经迟了。  
一周目时他是高三才开始上通信制课程，但因为最近EXPG那边也开始忙起来了，这个行程被他提前到了高二。  
也就是说，之后的人生里，他可能再见不到白滨亚岚几面了。  
这不行，小森浑身还冒着热气，手里的游戏机被丢到一边，直接就从浴缸里站了起来，这绝对不行。  
他想起自己和白滨曾经经历过的种种，似乎那时候的世界都是如此平和又单纯。人一生都不一定能碰着一个和自己两情相悦的人，一周目的小森觉得自己是赚到了，似乎和白滨共度时空气里都满溢着幸福的香气。  
现在想来，那想起大概是白滨爱用的香水，带点清新的果香，凑近了闻又有薰衣草的安心味道。  
小森闭上眼，想起那时候的自己总喜欢靠在人肩膀上，他还记得梦者修行时那辆摇摇晃晃的黄色巴士上，三伏天里少年和少年擦去汗水蒸出的荷尔蒙，相互依偎着睡着的场景。  
他觉得自己就是个考拉，非赖着一棵这周目对自己大概率没意思的桉树不放。  
小森觉得站着有些冷了，于是又整个人缩回小小的浴缸里蜷成一个球，湿漉漉的头发抵在双膝上，他就这么看着水顺着大腿流回浴缸里。  
他真的可以过一个没有白滨亚岚的人生吗？

“前辈，真不好意思，这么突然叫你出来。”  
“没事，我今天也没什么要紧事，咱们偶尔出来吃个饭也挺好的。”  
店是白滨推荐的，说这家的咖啡很不错。  
小森隐约记得一周目的自己这时候还是个酸奶派，毕竟咖啡的魅力不是小孩子轻易能懂的。  
“欸？隼你之前不是说不喜欢喝太苦的吗？”  
白滨看着小森大口地灌着那杯没加糖的美式，逗小孩似的问他，“我们家隼也终于要长大了么？”  
好巧不巧，白滨提了长大这两个字。  
小森现在的心理年龄怎么说也该是比白滨大的，可当他面对对方的笑容时，却还是表现得像个初恋的乙女。  
不行，我得更自信点。一周目的时候亚岚君就答应过我了，这次也没有什么理由不答应我。  
“亚岚君…”  
他盯着咖啡看，试图把自己紧张的心情融进咖啡苦涩的香气里。  
“怎么了？不是一直叫我前辈来着么，突然改口，难道是要问我借钱？”  
对面的人还是笑得一如既往，小森深吸了口气，咖啡被他吹动，差些从杯里溅出来。  
“我喜欢你，亚岚君能和我交往吗？”  
“欸？”  
白滨面对这样的情境当然困惑了，他和小森之间已经很久没什么交集了，谁也没想到对方会在叙旧时来这么一出。  
“对不起…隼。”

小森赌气似的反复告诉自己说，没有白滨在他身边的现在，他一定要过得比从前更好，过一个没有白滨亚岚也能出色地站到他身边的人生。  
理性上他算是劝动了自己不再去想念曾经的恋人，感性却非要跟他过不去，于是浴缸里的水里混了一点点咸味进去，小森双手捧了一把水砸在自己脸上，一口气把泪痕全糊没了。  
痛快了，爽快点。他对自己这么说。  
他拒绝了来自佐野和中务的邀请，二周目的小森隼全凭冲动选择了不成为gene。  
他几次路过EXPG内部的宣传栏，都故意不去看上面引人注目的海报。  
他自己其实也有些后悔。  
你疯了吧。  
他自己对自己说，说了上千遍上万遍。  
小森已经分不清，自己究竟是在享受没有白滨的现在，还是只是单纯在逃而已。  
他没有了gene，也没有继续读大学。高中毕业后他就留在EXPG里，成为了正式教员。身边的中务按照正确的历史进程离开了自己身边，进了gene，成为了第七位成员。  
要说改变最大的应该是町田，一周目时他在第一次梦者修行结束后离开了gene，这周目里他成为了gene的正式成员，和剩下6人准备一起出道。  
他是因为需要填补自己空缺下来的第七人的空位，才留在gene的吗？  
那自己呢？  
自己倒是也免去了回老家当货车司机的苦差事，可是他看着自己的学生在自己的指导下跳得越来越好，终于发现自己其实看不得别人为了梦想闪闪发光的样子。  
毕竟，他是亲自把梦想给丢了的人，只为了个无聊透顶的，只有他一人的赌注。  
他一直绷着心里那根弦，直到那天他的学生跑来跟他说。  
“隼老师，我加入了一个叫rampage的新团，过几年就能出道啦。”  
噢，是这样。历史没了他也不会发生什么大变动。  
小森隼的指针第二次拨到了2014年，他十九岁、gene两岁、浪配零岁的那年。  
除了跳舞他仍然一事无成。

一周目时候的自己此刻在干什么呢？  
小森时常在并不太忙碌的社畜生活中，去回顾一周目的那些愈渐缥缈的记忆。  
一转眼又入冬了，11月21日对他来说已经不再是个有意义的日子。  
他试图回想一周目时的今天，却隐约有些头疼，脑子里难得地一片空白。  
是发生了什么很重要的事吧。  
…  
他选择不继续回想，他比谁都清楚记忆并不是每时每刻都能靠得住的。  
正如他自以为是地在New Jack Swing的课上跳了个Chicago Footwork的基础动作而浑然不知那样。只是想当然的身体习惯罢了。  
他知道自己从gene那儿收获过太多的幸运或不幸，甚至还没来得及向队友——虽然现在只是打过照面的旧友了——去道谢，也没来得及和他们共度剩下的青春。  
对噢，这么一说，gene才是他的青春。  
可是他看着现在正在发展势头上的gene，只像个冷眼的旁观者。  
他不生气，不难过，但也没能做到看淡，每次白滨亚岚出现在电视机里，手机屏幕里，他都觉得站在他身旁跳舞的应当是自己，和他一起拍照的应当是自己。  
明明自己才是白滨永远的后辈。  
他和自己赌气，连早就输了也不自知。  
他今天第10次点开白滨的blog，希望他能发点什么新的东西出来。  
他确实发了，标题是“和龙友…”  
噢。  
小森自暴自弃地把手机丢到一边，他没点开看内容，他不想看了。  
爱和数原龙友怎样就怎样去吧，反正我就是个你不熟悉的陌生人。  
他躺下去，总算承认了自己很怀念作为gene的一周目。  
他哭了，可是没有人再来安慰他了。  
他不能再在深夜骚扰独属于他的前辈了，也不能撒娇让对方下班之后来自自己家陪睡了。  
他把枕头给哭湿了，小声地反复问是不是自己选错了。  
没有人回答他，他哭得更厉害了。

第二天是休息日，他打开手机，发现自己关注的几个ldh新闻号都炸了。  
他揉着惺忪的睡眼，怎么使劲也看不清屏幕上的字，后知后觉是忘带眼镜，手在床头柜上摸来摸去总算是摸着了镜腿。  
他从床上坐起，点开那条被几个号都转发了的新闻。  
他看清了文春二字和几张白滨同别人接吻亲热的照片，身体不自觉地僵硬起来。  
微微颤抖的手把页面往下拉，他看清了文章上写得明明白白的两个名字。  
白滨亚岚和数原龙友。  
他看着那张隔着一点点窗帘缝隙的偷拍照，第一反应竟还宠溺地想着自己的前辈还是不记得在家拉严实窗帘，从很久以前他们还在一起的时候他就有这个毛病。  
小森从床上爬起来，也拉开了一点点自己房间的窗帘。  
他终于想起来了，一周目时的昨晚，他干了什么。  
外面当然什么都没有，只有耀眼的日光从缝隙里直射到小森身上，他甚至觉得身上火辣辣的，说疼也不疼，毕竟还有比被太阳晒到的地方更疼的。  
他数原龙友凭什么？  
光被云遮住了一时，小森把气撒在无辜的窗帘上，两片薄布晃得厉害。  
他的身上没有光了，他把眼镜摘下来丢到地板上，也不管这是副他前几天刚去配的新眼镜。  
凭什么？  
小森气得笑出了声。  
抢回来，他是我的。  
他的脑子里冒出了一个挥之不去的想法。  
他已经不在乎别的了，就算他清楚地知道，造成这一切都是他自己作出的错误选择，可是他还是不甘心，他觉得没有白滨亚岚拒绝自己就不会导致后边这堆破事，硬要说的话这个选项也是他的前辈提供给他的，他要他负责。  
他眯起眼睛，打开了昨天他没看的那条白滨的blog。  
是个和数原一起录的视频，从背景来看确实是白滨家里没错。  
这还需要文春来证明？  
他看着视频里白滨醉醺醺地挂在数原的脖子上，酒味隔着屏幕都能闻到。  
小森看着无声的视频里，白滨好几次亲上数原的脖子、下巴、脸，然后黑屏。  
视频播放完毕，他把手机往床上一丢，换了衣服离开了家.  
既然他还住在那个地方，那一切就都好办了。

白滨听见越过了可视电话，直接从门口传来的一声“前辈”，觉得耳熟就毫无防备地直接开了门。  
打开门，是张一两年没见的面孔。  
小森连疑惑的时间都没留给对方，他一手掀开头顶的鸭舌帽丢到一边，另一手用了全身的力直接把人推到地板上，砸出一声巨响。  
白滨还来不及反应，捂着磕痛的后脑勺，被人就着衣领直接拖到了沙发边上，来人的动作间别说爱意了，这只能说是仇人开架的一点前戏。  
白滨本能地感到害怕，“隼…？怎么了，有什么事我们坐下来好好谈谈？”  
他没问、也不敢问对方怎么找到的自己家。  
小森就这么跪在他面前，虔诚地扫过白滨全身上下的每一处，仿佛他能透过这身家居服直接窥视到那具他曾反复品尝过的肉体那样。  
小森狐狸似地把眼睛眯起，朝落地窗的方向看了眼，确认窗帘拉得严实之后，解开了自己的皮带，任自己的裤子滑到膝盖处，把对方的双手捆到了背后。  
就算粉丝都在给他们洗地说那只是兄弟之间的玩笑，但只有小森知道他们一定是做了的。  
因为一周目时的这一天，他也在白滨的家里，和对方做着相同的事。  
一整晚。

但是一周目时的他拉实了窗帘。  
数原没有。  
这就是决定性的差别。  
所以能守护白滨的只有他。

小森学着视频里白滨的样子，以舌代唇从对方露出的一点锁骨向上，唾液的味道不好闻，小森像忠诚的家犬一样舔舐着白滨的嘴唇，把那刚起床不久还有些干燥的唇舔得发亮，水润润得想让人联想到果冻，可是小森不敢动这口甜品，现在还不到享受那个记忆里甜得发腻的吻的时候。  
白滨的手在背后使劲地挣扎着，脸却被人捧着躲不开。  
“前辈知道自己昨天干什么了吗？”  
小森就是嫉妒，但他一点不着急，手从那张精致的脸上拿开，绕到对方背后于他十指相扣。  
这时候的白滨早就知道了昨晚的事情已经败露，他的脑子此刻却像个摆设似的一点儿转不动，只是全身都下意识地发着抖。  
“对不起…”  
“嗯？”  
小森轻轻笑起来，红红的鼻尖蹭上对方的，还带些凉意。  
“我听不清，前辈能再说一次么？”  
“呜…”  
小森刻意把自己的呼吸打在对方的耳垂上，看着耳根子一点点变红的人儿，他的心情似乎比刚来时好了不少。  
“对不…起…”  
“亚岚君真是好孩子，一会儿给你奖励噢。”  
小森还是没放开那双有温度的手，他用嘴唇叼起对方单薄上衣的一角，一点点掀起，再亲自送进对方嘴里，再三嘱咐要他好好咬着，不许落下。  
白滨的脸不知什么时候也憋得通红，小森埋下头，在白滨视线死角的地方用牙轻轻触碰那由于紧张而已经发硬的乳头，白滨不敢松口，只从喉咙里发出几声克制的呜咽声。  
像是春天时草丛里偷情的那只风情万种的野猫，小森就是只毫不犹豫地自愿上了钩的蠢公猫。  
好想把他就这么吃干抹净，能从地球上消失就最好了。  
小森这么想着，终于松了口，露出一口刚才还在作恶的大白牙给白滨，然后脱去了他的上衣，把人抱到了沙发上侧躺着。  
小森就把人和自己的裤子丢在那儿，自己走进对方的卧室里，轻车熟路地找到了避孕套和一堆小玩具，还顺带脱了外套，就丢在地上，只在身上留了一件T恤。  
这种东西倒是不管几周目都还备在家里。小森回到沙发之后斜眼看着对方手无缚鸡之力的样子，心生不快。  
“昨晚你们玩了哪个？”  
小森嫌弃似的把避孕套随手丢在茶几上，左手提着个跳蛋，右手拿着按摩棒，询问白滨的语气就像在问他昨晚吃的是鱼还是肉一样。  
“把皮带解开，我指给你看吧。”  
小森原本对白滨的星星眼攻击毫无抵抗力，但白滨这样荡然地承认了昨晚和数原度过了一夜缠绵的样子就足够让他不爽了。  
“不，要。”  
他回答得干脆，把人的裤子脱得也干脆。白滨下意识地收起腿来，想遮挡一下自己已经硬挺的性器，小森倒是也不紧不慢地打开了按摩棒的按钮，轻微震动着的玩意贴上对方肌肉分明的腹部，把对方弯起的腿拉直，再一点点放到地上。  
“亚岚君怎么这么快就硬了，很中意我的大小么？”  
按摩棒一点点下移，刻意蹭过分身的头部，然后继续往下，捅进了已经分泌出汁液的后穴里。  
小森抬手切换了模式，埋在深穴里震动的东西的头部也开始胡乱晃动起来，时不时刺激到敏感带，身下的人都变了声，尖细的娇声和粗重的喘声融在一起，一刻也无法分离。  
看着面色潮红的前恋人，小森倒是面不改色心不跳地又开了个跳蛋放在他的乳头上，激得人下半身不自然地开始发抖，他只是对着不自然地张着小嘴的美人轻轻挑了个眉。  
“嘴唇又干了呢，前辈。”  
小森放弃做他的狗了，他只是想占有这具身体，将其染上自己的味道，如果可以的话他想做上一辈子的标记。  
他一手撑在沙发上，另一只抓着跳蛋的手换了一边刺激。他别过头，小心翼翼地不磕到对方的鼻梁，然后一点点把舌头伸进去，他能感受到对方的力气已经被剥夺了大半，连舌头都懒懒地停着不动，全靠小森温柔地同对方胡搅蛮缠，才成功地接了几个深吻，他每每放开对方的唇，白滨都要大口地呼吸几次，整个人又显得十分虚弱，舌头耷拉在唇边，等着小森把它送回自己嘴里。  
小森松开那双唇，把跳蛋收起，身下人一下就有些不适应，指甲轻轻抓着小森的背，似乎是在渴求更多。  
小森重新跪在对方面前，上半身慵懒地趴在沙发上，视线毫不避讳地盯着他的前辈看，手却握着按摩棒的末端小幅度抽插着，让好不容易适应了体内异物的白滨又开始轻声叫唤起来。  
“真色情…”  
不知道是不是小森的这句话起了催化作用，很快白滨就射了一次，小森随之把按摩棒取出。被绑住的一双手又开始骚动起来，下意识想在不应期抚慰自己还有余力继续的性器。  
“这可不行。”  
小森又暴力地把人拖拽到地毯上，把自己的内裤脱下来，站起身，不顾对方的感受就把自己过大的阴茎塞进对方的嘴里，“亚岚君很擅长这个吧，不要弄疼我了噢？”  
“如果能让我射一次的话，等会就让亚岚君更舒服。”  
鸭子坐的姿势使得白滨的顶端时不时蹭过地毯，又吐出几丝清液来。  
他还没能从刚才过于刺激的一次高潮中走出，脑子仍在发胀，只能尽力不让牙磕痛对方，为了讨好对方，时不时还用舌头在顶部绕上一圈，惹得小森在几句谓叹之后将白浊直接射进了对方的口腔里，白滨吞了一部分，还有一些顺着嘴角流到脖颈处，他抬眼用期盼的眼神看着对方，此景在小森眼中好不色情。  
“真乖。”  
小森蹲下来，摸了摸白滨软软的头发，脸上的一抹笑让白滨感到熟悉，是他的后辈回来了么？  
不是。  
小森一个公主抱把人带进了卧室里，放置在大床的中央，然后伏下身子靠近他，第二次和人热吻。这次白滨也回复了点气力，给了热情的回应。  
所以他其实和谁都能做么，不管是上周目作为他正式男朋友的自己，还是这周目的数原。  
小森越想越窝火，把人翻了个面，手在自己的阴茎上随意撸了两下便直接塞进穴口，一插便进了最深处。  
白滨有些承受不住他的大小，屁股微微抬起想要躲开，被小森看到了顺手揉了一把白嫩的软肉，开始缓慢地抽插。  
白滨开始把头埋在枕头里，后来又觉得不透气，别过头去，在每次小森顶进最里的时候都发出微颤的气音来。  
“不插到最深就不叫么？”  
小森笑了一下，把人捞起来面对自己，背靠床头，进行着比刚才更快的动作。他很满意白滨这样在他眼前任他摆弄的样子，他脸上的任何一个表情都逃不掉，所有情色的场面都尽收在始作俑者的眼底，成为加速释放的燃料。  
他也看着白滨的性器一点点重新抬起头来，一双腿不时地弯着膝盖，这在小森眼中被视为想缓解快感的手段，于是他又加了速，床和人都跟着他摇晃起来，一个发出吱吱呀呀的声音，另一个则开始不受控地吐些平常听不到的淫言秽语。  
“好舒服…嗯…隼…好大…”  
“是跟我做舒服，还是跟数原龙友做舒服？”  
“哈…跟隼…跟你…还要…”  
小森隼觉得他赢了，就算这可能只是做爽了的一句胡话他也信了，只要这一句话，他就还能活下去。  
其实不是他把白滨束缚，而是他希望白滨给自己松绑。  
明显感觉到怀中人的抖动更加激烈，他单手把人拥入怀里，另一手在对方的分身上细细地磨。  
“谢谢。”  
他太卑微了，就算是他把自己全数射进了白滨的体内，能够看着美人的腿间流出自己的精液，他仍然觉得胸闷。  
但这也并不是说他为这个行动感到愧疚，只能说他在自己这样一场疯狂的行动过后醒了，他知道自己捣毁了原本或许还能一帆风顺的人生，也断绝了最后一点和白滨再次建立亲密关系的可能性。  
小森总算给白滨解绑，把人清理完之后放回床上，自己泡在浴缸里不出来。  
对，他甚至都没让对方用那双温暖的手触碰他一下。  
他在思考为什么，或许是因为他觉得现在的自己太肮脏了，不该让白滨随意沾染吧。  
他一点点地沉下去，整个人跌落进冰凉的水里，过低的水温刺激他的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，可是他连这也不太能感觉到了。  
如果能就这样消失在这个时间线，那也是个不错的选择。他最后这么想。  
可是真的还有下一次吗，人生还能重来几次？


End file.
